


Broken hearts

by Kindred



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Hurt Pythagoras, I can't stop myself, M/M, Mpreg, caring jason, heart brake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pythagoras confronts Icarus about his betrayal and on his way back to his chambers he bumps into Jason and tells him his secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop myself when this came into my head, I do like Pythagoras and Jason as a couple and but after watching the last show I couldn't help but cry for Icarus and Pythagoras and also I am a sucker for mpreg.
> 
> ....love Kindred x-x-x

“I understand why you did it.” He whispered as he looked at the dark haired man, Icarus snapped his head and looked at him with wide eyes, he could see it now the sad look on Pythagoras eyes the hurt and broken look…he knows… Icarus thought.  
“You knew.” He said feeling tears roll down his eyes   
“I knew.” He said numbly, he moved closer to him reaching out to touch him only to have the gingery blonde pull away from him   
“I need to save him.” he cried to him   
“You would have let us die? Jason, Hercules and Ariadne…”   
“Pythagoras I…”   
“You would have watched as they killed me?” He said, his voice was shaking as fat large tears rolling down his cheeks and he looked like as if his heart would brake   
“Please.” He whispered as he walked over to him and cupped his cheeks as he rested his forehead against the young man’s head “Please.” He cried as his lips ghosted over the gingery blondes   
“I can’t Icarus…I can’t forgive you.” He whispered as he turned away from him.

Icarus grabbed his wrist and forced him to look back at the dark haired man with sad eyes “Pythagoras please I can’t lose you.” He begged him, but as the smooth hand was pulled out of the others hand he watched as the other hand fell to his stomach   
“You lost me when you betrayed me.”  
“There was no other way!” He cried out waking his father from his painful slumber   
“There is always away!” Pythagoras choked as he walked away from   
“PYTHAGORAS!” He yelled as he followed to him to the door to watch him run out of sight into the dark.

He had run back to Jason and the others, tears burning his eyes and his cold cheeks. He notices that Hercules and Ariadne were sat talking in the low light of the candles looking out of over city he didn’t want them seeing him in this state as he walked quietly thought the shadows as he returned to his own chambers. He wasn’t looking where he was going when he bumped into someone he felt himself bounce back and start to fall but as he waited for the cold hard floor to connect to his body he was shocked to learn that someone was holding him. 

He open his eyes and looked up at Jason and blinked in shocked as the man helped him stand on his own too feed “What is wrong?” Jason whispered seeing the red swollen eyes as tears still flowed down them   
“N…nothing.” He lied, as he pulled out of the man’s arms “It was my own fault.” He whispered as he wiped his eyes   
“Is this about Icarus?” Pythagoras looked up at him and blinked in shock “I kind of knew something was going on between you two.” He whispered to him as the blonde man started to break down   
“I understand why he did it, he was trying to save his father but…but I thought he loved me.” He cried harder as he fell into Jason’s chest as the hero warped his arms around him   
“He must have felt trapped to do something like this.” Jason whispered to him  
“I would have watched me die! Me and…” He stopped and looked away his hand was back onto his stomach and Jason frowned as he reached out and placed a hand on Pythagoras stomach feeling a small mound under the man’s shirt   
“Why didn’t you say something? Holy shit you could have lost it!” The was no time in Jason’s mind to think this was weird because he has seen it before in this place anything goes.  
“I wanted to but with everything that was going on I… I…”  
“Come on let’s getting you back to your chambers and no more fighting to you.”


End file.
